Tillykke med fødselsdagen
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: -¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que día es hoy?- -Es jueves- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. -No, fecha- le corrigió. -Pues hoy es...- intento recordar. Denle una oportunidad por favor. Anko Family.Y también hay FemDenxNor


Esta es otra historia que me surgio mientras estaba en el trabajo hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando me di cuenta que mi descaso caia un 6 de junio jajajajaja. Ok ya, pero nunca supe como escribirlo y de pedacito en pedacito salio esto, no me quedo como esperaba por la prisa de publicarlo, si no ho hacia hoy, nunca lo publicaria. No es muy bueno pero ya es algo. Es muy posible que se el ultimo de este año (ojo no por siempre, solo de este año), ya que instalaron una camara para ver si vendemos o no. Aparte hace tiempo que les enoja verme escribir o leer, pero casi nunca lo hago... Ok dejo mis problemas laborales a un lado jajajaja...

_** Advertencias:**_ Es universo alterno. También es una historia hetero, no traigo nada en contra del yaoi, simplemente no se escribirlo. Uso de nombres humanos. Islandia es hijo de Noruega más no es hijo de Dinamarca. Posiblemente OoC

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío habría mas nórdicos y quizás serian mas largos los capítulos. Tampoco la imagen para representar esta historia, pero lo es la única que encontré de ellos así, mis respetos para su creador.

Segun word son 5 paginas, es lo más largo que e escrito. Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Hay días que parece normales en cualquier escuela, en especial a la hora de la salida, donde se pueden ver a varios grupos de jóvenes y niños, ya sea jugando, planeando alguna travesura o simplemente charlando. Charlas que normalmente los adultos toman como algo inocente y lindo cuando las escuchan en los más pequeños, sin imaginar que para ellos son de gran importancia. Concentrémonos en un par de niños en especial. ¿Quiénes se preguntaran? Pues no son más ni menos que Emil Bondevik de seis años, un pequeño albino de ojos violáceos y Jun Wang apenas unos meses más grande que su compañero, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos color ámbar. Ambos residen en la capital danesa y discutían algo aparentemente importante.<p>

-No quiero que crea que se lo digo por compromiso o porque es su cumpleaños- dijo el niño de una manera muy seria.

-Yo no creo que ella piense eso, aunque de cierto modo si lo haces por su cumpleaños- contesto una joven asiática, que extrañamente tenía un gesto estoico al igual que su amigo. (Los niños de ahora).

-Jun, se supone que me tienes que aconsejar- le recordó el joven islandés.

-Es obvio que no va a creer que lo haces por su cumpleaños, porque ya compraste su regalo ¿verdad?- Interrogo la pequeña pelinegra.

-Si- menciono simplemente el chico.

-¿Que le regalaras?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña asiática, aunque no se notara en su temple.

-Le compre con papá un collar con un dije raro. También le hice algo en la clase de manualidades.- esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo, pero aun con ese gesto estoico.

-Sabes, sigo sin entender tus dudas hacia ella. Se supone que ya la conoces, que has convivido con ella mucho tiempo.-

-Bueno... Es que... No es algo fácil de decir... Además no quiero que se emocione- eso último lo dijo en un tono más suave y un tanto nervioso.

-Sabes que se va a emocionar, solo díselo y ya. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede suceder? A veces te tomas las cosa muy enserio Emil- le regaño Jun.

-No me regañes- le pidió tenuemente el ojiviolaceos.

-Ok, pero cambiemos de tema-

-Como tú quieras- respondió secamente el chiquillo.

-¿Le van a hacer fiesta?- pregunto seriamente la niña.

-Hoy no-

-¿Cuando la festejaran?-

-El sábado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mañana igual cumple Berwald, así que, el sábado festejan ambos-

-Eso es raro, porque festejan dos cumpleaños juntos-

-Para mí ya es normal.

De repente se escuchó como voceaban al pequeño islandés para que fuera rumbo a la salida.

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo el chico mientras hacia un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió la hongkonesa- Y no te acobardes- le dijo con una suave sonrisa burlona.

-Gracia por el apoyo. Adiós- dicho esto le dio la espalda a la pequeña y se encamino rumbo a la salida de la escuela. En esa salida a Emil lo espera un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio corto portando un broche de cruz en este, de origen noruego y con un curioso rulo flotante, de mirada seria y fría aumentando con el color de sus ojos que mostraban un azul profundo y rostro estoico que no mostraba expresión alguna en ese momento; ese hombre no era más sino Lukas Bondevik, padre de Emil.

Una vez reunidos ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al asunto y mientras el mayor le abría la puerta trasera a su hijo para que subiera comenzó a hablar.

-Vamos a pasar a comprar unas cosas y después volvemos por Mathilde. ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunto el hombre en lo que es se subía y encendía el auto.

-Sí. ¿Pero por qué no se viene con nosotros ahorita?- pregunto confuso el pequeño, ya que siempre que su papá le tocaba buscarlo de la escuela Mathilde igual iba con ellos.

-No, ella saldrá más tarde. Va a calificar unos exámenes- Contesto anticipando la siguiente pregunta del niño.

Y es que Mathilde Densen pese a su actitud un tanto infantil con la gente a veces, era la tutora encargada y maestra a cargo de impartir la materia de ciencias***** de la salud a los alumno que cursaban ya el último año de secundaria******. Ella cambiaba su carácter ligeramente al momento de dar sus clases o como Lukas decía a veces "muestra su profesionalismo", siendo querida por casi todos sus estudiantes; incluso aquellos a los que la rubia reprobaba.

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio, hasta que Emil reconoció el camino por el que se dirigían.

-¿Vamos a comprar galletas?- pregunto el pequeño ya que normalmente solo pasaban tomaban ese camino con ese único propósito.

-Sí, pero vamos a comprar otra cosa- respondió simplemente para aparcar frente un pequeño local.

El mayo bajo del auto y ayudo a su hijo a hacerlo también, para adentrarse a la pequeña pastelería que tan bien conocían.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Bondevik, Emil- saludo cortésmente la joven encargada de aquel negocio.

-Buenas tardes- devolvió es saludo con su usual seriedad.

-¿Va a querer lo de siempre?-

-Sí, solo que esta vez, podría incluir una tarta de fresas*******- pidió cortésmente.

-Claro con mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Una vez entregado y pagados los postres, los dos subieron al vehículo como al inicio y depositando las cosas en el asiento trasero con el pequeño. El trayecto de nuevo a la escuela fue completamente silencioso. Justo en el instante que estaba aparcando en la salida de la escuela, diviso como una mujer rubia de cabello largo y extrañamente bien desordenado, de cuerpo bien formado sin estar demasiado delgada ya iba en rumbo a ellos, mientras se despedía de sus colegas y algunos alumnos que todavía merodeaban por ahí. Al llegar al vehículo se subió del lado del copiloto.

-Y ese milagro que vienes por mi Lukas. ¿Sera que me extrañabas demasiado hoy?- cuestiono divertida la mujer.

-Sabes que vengo por ti cada martes y jueves. Y que yo recuerde hoy es jueves- sentencio con esa manera tan naturalmente fría que tenía al hablar.

-Que aburrido eres, le quitas lo romántico a todo- dijo mi entras hacia un leve puchero, para cambiarlo rápidamente y voltear levemente hacia atrás- Hola Emil. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?- le pregunto dulcemente la rubia.

-Bien- se limitó a responder el niño.

Y el resto del trayecto transcurrió con una Mathilde hablando de cómo le había ido en el día. Si bien padre e hijo podían ir todo el trayecto en silencio, la rubia no. Siempre relataba su día y le preguntaba tanto a su marido como al hijo de este como les había ido, aunque supiera que recibiría monosílabos de respuesta, casi siempre del hombre a su lado, ya que, Emil de vez en cuando "se explayaba" contándole alguna anécdota que le parecía interesante o preguntándole alguna duda que sabia que su padre no le respondería o bien si, pero el pequeño nunca le entendía del todo.

Al llegar a su destino y aparcaron frente a lo que era una casa sencilla, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña con estacionamiento y un pequeño jardín frontal bien cuidado. Los mayores bajaron del vehículo y Mathilde fue directo a la puerta para abrir, no había prisa por hacerlo, pero es una costumbre que le quedo de la temporada otoñal e invernal. En cambio Lukas ayudaba a bajar del vehículo al pequeño, mientras el sostenía la pequeña mochila y el niño llevaban adentro la bolsa de la pastelería.

El niño entro corriendo a la casa seguido de su padre que llevaba la mochila del pequeño en el hombreo y una vez dentro cerró la puerta, dejando la pequeña mochila en el suelo para acercarse a la danesa.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?-

-Galletas y tarta de fresa**-dijo con su ya normal fría voz en lo que iba a la cocina por unos platos y cubiertos.

-A ti no te gusta la tarta de fresa, ¿Porque la compraste?- cuestiono la rubia, mientras veía como el hombre ya estaba en la mesa repartiendo la tarta y el pequeño iba directo a su mochila como buscando algo.

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que día es hoy?-

-Es jueves- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-No, fecha- le corrigió.

-Pues hoy es...- intento recordar la danesa.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo ligeramente emocionado Emil mientras llevaba una cajita y una bolsa de regalo en las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿No es mañana?-

-Hoy es 6 de junio- dijo el mientras se acercaba con Emil a ella para entregarle una de las dos cajitas con el pequeño.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo el hombre en lo que el niño sostenía algo nervioso su propia bolsita de regalo.

El rubio procedió a abrir la cajita.

-Lucky, es hermoso.- dijo emocionada la mujer mientras lo alzaba. Eso no era más que un simple collar de plata con un dije pequeño en forma de hacha. Y es que Mathilde tenía una extraña afición a las hachas por así decirlo.

-Emil también tiene una regalo para ti- comento Lukas, dicho esto la rubia metió el collar en la cajita y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Si- el niño extendió sus manitas y le paso la bolsa a la mujer que lo recibió gustosa. De ella saco un pequeño marco con una foto que se había tomado en las vacaciones pasadas los tres juntos. Era muy obvio que el pequeño lo había hecho, puesto que no tenía un cristal y estaba pintado de varios colores sin combinar, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Mathilde fue que en una de las esquinas del marco decía "Te Quiero Mamá". Pero el niño se adelantó a ella antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá- esta última palabra la dijo un tanto nervioso y eso podía verse claramente es su rostro sonrojado y acto seguido fue a abrazarla. La mayor correspondió el abrazo mirando rápidamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, solo para notar que estaba igual de confundido que ella. La mujer alzo al niño hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Y volvió a alzar la mirada solo para darle a entender al noruego hay presente que se retirara un momento y este acepto.

-Emil, mírame- pidió con una voz suave, puesto que el pequeño mantenía oculto su rosto.- Por favor Emil-

-Si- el niño accedió, pero aún se veía muy rojo-

-Mira, no tienes que decirme así si no quieres o si te da pena- le empezó a aclarar la mujer

-Pero... pero yo...quiero que tu...-la rubia solo afianzo en abrazo con el fin de darle un poco de más confianza para hablar- Quiero que tú seas mi mamá.- pidió suavemente el niño- o... o ¿A caso no me quieres?

-No, no es eso, claro que te quiero y te quiero mucho- dijo apresuradamente la danesa- Pero solo quería saber que digieras eso porque de verdad lo sientes, no son palabras que puedas estar diciendo a la ligera, bueno no conmigo jajajaja-

-Pero yo lo digo de verdad- respondió un poquito ofendido el pequeño mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Y te creo jajaja- le dio un beso en la coronilla- también yo te quiero mucho, porque tu- dijo tocándole la nariz- eres mi hermosos hijo, ¿verdad?- el pequeño solo asunto como respuesta.- ¿Qué te parece si comemos tarta?- pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre que estaba en algún lado de la casa se uniera a ellos de una vez.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera normal para ellos. Mathilde insistiéndole a Lukas que si él le había comprado el collar era su deber ponérselo como buen esposo, hasta que este acepto. Lukas preparando la cena en lo que Emil hacia su tarea y Mathilde preparaba su clase para el día siguiente. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y la pareja fue a arropar al más pequeño de la casa.

-Buenas noches, Emil- dicho esto el hombre le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches, papá

-Buenas noches, Emil- y la mujer al igual que su esposo igual beso la frente de niño

-Buenas noches, mamá-

Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación y el hombre cerró la puerta cuando escucho un suspiro de su acompañante.

-¿No te gusta que te diga de esa manera?- dijo con su voz monótona.

-No es eso, aun se me hace raro que me diga así, pero me gusta- empezó a decir mientras se dirigían a su alcoba.

-¿Entonces?-

-Que me va a doler el día que deje de llamarme así- dijo con un tono triste mientras se abrazaba al hombre que ya estaba en la cama.

-No creo que eso pase, es muy maduro para su edad. No deberías adelantarte a cosas que no sabes si pasaran-

-Jajajajaja tu sí que sabes animarme- se burló la rubia

-A veces eres molesta- apenas termino de decir esto la rubia se lanzó a besarlo. Sabía que aquel hombre no era el mejor animando y consolando a la gente. De hecho normalmente no intentaba animar a nadie, pero por ella siempre haría un pequeño esfuerzo aunque no fuera uno muy evidente. La rubia corto ligeramente el beso para decir.

-Este ha sido mi cumpleaños favorito hasta ahora jajajaja- y una vez mencionado continuo con lo que hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>: Casi siempre es la materia que les dan a los alumnos del bloque de quimico-biologo, al menos aqui en Villa. No encontre materia que se den en Dinamarca o almenos unas que yo viera que me agradara

******: Antes de entra a la universidad en Dinamarca esta la secundaria, lo que aqui seria equvalente a la preparatoria o bachiller. Aparentemete alla es ma laregar la primaria y secundaria.

*******: La tarta de fresa es de la gastronomia danesa, es tipica de alla y es diferenciada por su cortesa, muchas veces la confunden con la tarta de fresas de Francia, pero esa fue un accidente (enserio ya investige eso)

Si me dejan un review para animarme se los agradeceria y más a los que llegaron hasta aqui.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografia diganme porfa, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregire en el instante pero lo hare. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues nimodo.

Ciao


End file.
